This invention relates to strain relief of cables terminated to connectors and in particular to a dual diameter cable strain relief for transferring forces to which the cable is subjected to the connector housing rather than allowing the forces to act on the point of termination of the individual conductors.
Prior art strain relief mechanisms typically have a connector component that applies pressure to the cable on one side and squeezes the cable against another connector component on the other side of the cable. Use of a connector with different diameter cable is achieved by ho the two connector members are secured together thereby providing a variable area therebetween. Typical prior art strain relief means require a large force to hold the two connector components together any forces on the cable are transferred to the connector housing.